<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BD贴贴小短打 by Puppey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505282">BD贴贴小短打</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppey/pseuds/Puppey'>Puppey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppey/pseuds/Puppey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯忙于工作，而迪克忙于让他分心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BD贴贴小短打</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我发誓我原本只是想写几百字的BD贴贴亲亲，表现B对迪克的宠爱，结果最后开了辆小破车……我也不知道为什么，大概是迪克太可爱了吧hhh<br/>总之本文充满了各种ooc（尤其是对于迪克的描写，他在我心里就是这么可爱的男孩子:-P请自带避雷针哦</p><p>ps：纸片人没有人权只有版权，不接受underage的朋友请直接关闭页面离开。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪克溜进书房的时候，布鲁斯正在处理工作——与英雄无关的白天的那些。他抱着书爬上高大的办公椅的扶手，后背靠在椅背边缘，一只脚踩在布鲁斯的大腿上以平衡自己，另一只脚垂下去，在空中轻轻晃荡。布鲁斯侧过头看了他一眼，没有说话，只是将右腿往迪克的方向靠过去一些，更方便他踩住。迪克微笑着翻开书。<br/>虽然迪克不过12岁，体重非常轻盈，不至于把椅子压得倾斜，但扶手部分对于他的臀部来说还是略微狭窄了。起初他还能安稳地坐在上面，然而十分钟之后，他就开始频繁在扶手上挪动，试图寻找到一个不会硌到臀部的舒适位置。他当然失败了，于是把求助的目光转向布鲁斯。<br/>布鲁斯已经观察他好一阵子，此刻他放下笔，张开手臂示意迪克过去。迪克抱着书落入他怀中，他迅速在布鲁斯大腿上找到了一个安稳的位置，后背紧贴布鲁斯的胸膛，从运动短裤中露出的蜜色的两条腿蹭着布鲁斯的双腿，穿着白色袜子的柔软小脚温驯地靠在布鲁斯小腿前方。布鲁斯伸手继续处理桌上的工作，结实的双臂环绕过迪克身侧，像是在拥抱他。<br/>这份宁静持续了片刻。布鲁斯正在专心对付一份报告，忽然感到手臂一沉，他低下头，是迪克的脑袋靠在了他上臂处，见布鲁斯望着他，迪克露出一个堪称甜蜜的笑容，贝齿在玫瑰花瓣似的柔软双唇间若隐若现。谁能面对着这样一张面孔说不呢，布鲁斯当然也做不到，他刻意无视了迪克的微笑，只是回到他的工作中。然而迪克不肯就这样罢休，他索性合上书把它放到桌角，随后小手按着布鲁斯强壮的大腿肌肉转了个方向，改为面向布鲁斯跨坐在他怀里。布鲁斯的动作再次停顿了，他凝视着迪克的动作，看着那孩子用双手努力抱住他，软乎乎的面颊蹭在他胸口，乌木般的黑发拂过布鲁斯的下颌，有点痒，这种痒意逐渐爬至心脏，令他情不自禁地用空闲的那只手抚住迪克的后背，嘴唇轻轻贴在他发顶，呼吸着同他别无二致的洗发水的香气。<br/>迪克轻声叫他“布鲁斯”，努力仰起脸去亲吻他线条坚毅的下巴，布鲁斯的心被软化了，迪克总能做到这一点。<br/>“布鲁斯，亲亲我。”迪克攀着布鲁斯的手臂，一面在他的下巴上印下一个又一个羽毛似的轻吻，一面小声要求道。“求你了，亲亲我吧。我想要你。”<br/>布鲁斯，可怜的布鲁斯怎么能对他说出“不”呢，在蝙蝠侠以外的时间里，在布鲁斯·韦恩的身份中，他总是妥协让步的那一个。这次也不例外。他终于低下头，用双手抱住怀里的小男孩，吻住了迪克还在不屈不挠呼唤他的双唇。那嘴唇的触感犹如初雪般柔软，却又如同冬日暖阳一样温暖，仿若娇弱的小鸟被人拢在手心那样细细颤抖着，却又在布鲁斯试图后退的时候紧贴上来。起初只是嘴唇相触的一个吻，迪克却好像仍嫌不够，他探出湿润的舌尖轻轻舔弄布鲁斯的嘴唇，像是平日里在空中翻腾挪移一般戏耍他，布鲁斯的呼吸变得粗重。他将黄金男孩抱的更紧一些，几乎弄疼了他娇嫩的皮肤，右手拇指划过迪克的唇侧，“张开嘴。”他的声音低哑，隐含着某种被强行压抑的东西。迪克顺从地照做了，下一秒布鲁斯的舌头狂乱地扫过他的口腔内部，含住他的舌尖吸吮，透明的津液从二人唇齿相接的部分溢出，沿着迪克被迫扬起的下颌线与脖颈滴落，迪克紧紧抓住布鲁斯黑色衬衫的胸口处，顾不上思考那昂贵的布料是否会被他的指尖揉出痕迹。布鲁斯知道自己已经为这个男孩深深着迷，他用左手的食指抚弄迪克后颈的碎发，划过他脆弱的颈项，感受迪克每一次咽下两人交换的津液时的收缩。<br/>迪克在这激烈的亲吻中发出些许细碎的呻吟，他下意识地扭动身子在布鲁斯结实的大腿和腹肌上蹭动下体与屁股。布鲁斯的手向下滑落，指尖探入他的运动短裤，迪克向来不喜欢在运动短裤里再穿一条内裤，因此他直接触碰到了小男孩光滑细嫩的皮肤。<br/>“迪克，我可以吗？”即便是已经几乎无法压制住内心的狂暴，布鲁斯仍旧在亲吻的间隙向迪克询问。迪克主动向上挺动下身，用尚未出过精的小小阴茎顶弄布鲁斯的手心，声音带着破碎的喘息，“拜托，求你了，布鲁斯，摸摸我，求你。”<br/>不需要他再说第二遍，布鲁斯用中指无名指和拇指轻轻捏住那小巧的东西，食指抚擦过顶端的小眼，偶尔抠弄一下。迪克呜咽起来，手臂环住他的脖子，大腿颤抖，软糯的屁股肉挤在布鲁斯的腿上。布鲁斯安抚性地轻吻他的脸颊和额头，迪克闭着眼睛，面颊潮红，已经被亲吻得肿胀的双唇半启，还没有经历过变声期的嗓音细细软软，像是小猫的叫声。布鲁斯试探着轻轻剥开顶端的包皮，用指甲被修剪得整整齐齐的指尖直接揉弄淡粉色的龟头，得到的是迪克突然拔高的尖叫声，他的泪珠从漂亮的蓝色双眸中掉落，他从未有过如此舒服又难受的感觉。<br/>“我的漂亮小鸟……”布鲁斯低声咆哮，再度贴上男孩的嘴唇亲吻他，吸吮他湿漉漉的舌尖，迪克发出呜呜的悲鸣，双腿忍不住夹紧布鲁斯的手，他用带着哭腔的声音喊布鲁斯的名字，他说，“布鲁斯，我……我要……”<br/>“怎么了，迪克？说出来。”<br/>迪克只是涨红了脸哭泣，嘴唇开开合合吐不出半个字。<br/>布鲁斯有意逗弄他，再度加重力度按揉敏感的龟头，迪克发出一声悲鸣，双手揪紧了布鲁斯的领口，他哭着摇头，“布鲁斯……停下来，求你了，停下，我要……我要尿尿了……”他似乎对此感到非常羞耻，话一说出口就从脸颊一路红到了脖子，他抽噎着，不明白自己为什么会有这样的感觉。<br/>“哦，迪克，”布鲁斯俯身亲吻他的鼻尖，在他嘴上落下几个轻吻，他带着笑意舔咬迪克的耳垂，在他耳边低声说，“没关系，就这样做吧。”<br/>迪克疯狂摇头，羞耻心在拼命阻止他，可是布鲁斯的技巧哪里是他能抵挡的，不过十几秒后，他就尖叫着抵达高潮，双腿紧紧夹住布鲁斯的手，几乎让他感到疼痛，小阴茎抽动着，却什么也没有射出来。他还年纪太小，不到能射出精液的时候。迪克颤抖着用额头抵住布鲁斯的胸膛，即便隔着一层布料布鲁斯也能够感受到他喘息的热度，他把脸颊紧贴在布鲁斯胸口，伴随着逐渐平稳的呼吸小声咕哝他的名字，“布鲁斯。”<br/>“嗯？”布鲁斯一只手持续轻抚他的后背，按揉他依然酸软的腰窝，另一只手有一下没一下地摸着他刚刚高潮过的小阴茎，而他自己双腿间膨胀鼓起的部分不容忽视地顶在迪克柔软的屁股上，迪克当然也注意到了。<br/>“布鲁斯，”迪克贴着他的胸口仰起脸，右手悄悄溜下去抓住了布鲁斯双腿间的肿胀，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是哥谭晴天夜晚的漫天星辰都落在了里面，他说，“现在换你啦。”<br/>布鲁斯竭力抑制自己将迪克按在面前这张巨大的办公桌上猛操一顿的冲动，尽力保持声音的平稳，他把手从迪克的运动短裤中抽出来，捏着他的下巴落下一个轻如羽毛的吻。“还不到时候，迪克。”<br/>小男孩不满地拍开他的手，想要争辩什么。<br/>“不行，迪克，”布鲁斯拿出作为蝙蝠侠的低沉沙哑声音，以此表示这件事毫无商量的余地，“再过几年，我保证，好吗？”<br/>迪克望着他同他极为相似的蓝眼睛，过了好一阵，很成熟地叹了口气，“好吧，你说了算，B。”<br/>“很好，”布鲁斯再次将迪克拢入怀里，尽量忽视掉下方不停叫嚣着想要释放出来的肿胀阴茎，鼻间萦绕着从迪克身上传来的淡淡气息，他深吸一口气，告诉自己：快了，不久之后这个男孩将成为他的，彻底地属于他，只属于他。<br/>他非常期待那一天的到来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>